narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Itachi 24
Reguards to a char Do you mean as in making a person up? --KamiYomi 03:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Uchiha Creation By the sharingan you created, it looks like you are planning to create an Uchiha. So, I must warn you that Uchiha have been banned and no more may be created. --Thepantheon 18:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Well I read your Neo Rasengan jutsu page and I just wanted to tell you that in naruto there is 5 elements and sharpen your jutsu description and spelling--YaijunRinnegan 18:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh and if you wanna make a Ryzuka Yumogashi Or Aranzol Clan character good ahead Yumogashis are Crystal Release Users Ryuzuka Clan Read that for info And Aranzol's use soul release ask me if you wanna know more about each of the individual clan --YaijunRinnegan 21:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead just don't make it godmodded--YaijunRinnegan 02:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 4 tomoes around a slit pupil and over a white centric circle and the iris color depends if it's turquoise it possible for the user to gain the Reigan which allows soul release and the reigan iris is purple and within the iris is a spell circle which glows when using soul release and the reigan heightens the normal abilities of the seijuugan making people think the user is part of the hyuga clan.--YaijunRinnegan 02:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) On a chart i seen on the naruto.wikia.com it says it made out of eart and lightning and what do your character to look like cause ill make the infobox for you. You just make the page--YaijunRinnegan 02:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh yea and most Ryuzuka are either shinobi( most are sword users) or priest(IDK)--YaijunRinnegan 02:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hyden Ryuzuka there you go--YaijunRinnegan 03:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC)a your phoenix release is pretty much blaze release and did you use Hyden Ryuzuka yet cause i could use him for my new release--YaijunRinnegan 03:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) About Your Article Your article that I marked for deleation has a reason to be deleated. However, it can be saved. It is poorly organized and lacks the quality we need on Naruto Fanon. If you would like to continue this talk, write on my talk page. Your character is fine, but needs to be cleaned up. Naruto Fanon is undergoing a massive "clean up" that I am deeply involved in. I am sorry for any problems I have caused you. The tag for deleation will be romoved, but a clean up one will be added. NF RPr 19:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Chatango http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ This is the place to find all of the most reknown Naruto Fanon. I can tell you in detail here. Get an account and join our talks. NF RPr 20:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Deleation The article that I marked for deleation earlier has been removed. It was againt the policy of the wikia. By this I mean the writing style was not up to par. NF RPr 19:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok is your character sharingan implanted or was he born with it well they banned uchihas from this wikia and i think your suppose to ask permission from a adminYaijunRinnegan 23:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I have a idea you could make your own dojutsu which allows you to use blaze release and do stuff like the seijuugan or sharingan YaijunRinnegan 23:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol no prob you call me friend once you create your character We can rp and you can join Keishi a group of strong shinobi Kado Ryuzuka is making to kill Haseo Hyuga but thats if you only want to join.YaijunRinnegan 23:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Go this website http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ and create a account then ask a adminYaijunRinnegan 23:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) And luck is on your side 2 admins are on right now YaijunRinnegan 23:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Those are sharingan techniques YaijunRinnegan 23:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well ask permission on the website I gave youYaijunRinnegan 23:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) K i have a good the name of the doujutsu is takagan(Hawk eyes) it allows the user to storm release and the abilities similar to the byakugan and it goes perfectly to your character since hislast name istakashashi which means eagle bridge or other meanings oh yea here's a website where i get my japenese words http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html [[User:YaijunRinnegan|YaijunRinnegan] 00:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC)] uh ok did you go to the chatango website so they can tell you how to make stuff--YaijunRinnegan 00:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind could I edit the Takagan article--YaijunRinnegan 01:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Dark Release it pretty much another name for Yang Release so if your going to have that go ahead and have Yin Release ^^--YaijunRinnegan 01:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) There you go Takagan & Dante Takahashi--YaijunRinnegan 01:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just give me the names of the jutsu and I'll add them(i would tell you how but im a bad teacher)--YaijunRinnegan 01:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Lesson Ok when you edit article you with a template on it you should see a green puzzle piece press source you should see lots of words so you copy and paste a link from naruto.wikia.com then you will do this: to the jutsu [space Name of the jutsu] yea becareful you dont delete the template and btw if you want a better lesson ask tentailedfoxYaijunRinnegan 02:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just correct your spelling, proper english and punctuation cause one of my characters almost got deleted because of those reasonsYaijunRinnegan 03:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Um go to Kado Ryuzuka and read the descriptionYaijunRinnegan 03:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Add on where i left off Dante TakahashiYaijunRinnegan 03:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea I have and I like it check out Kazuki Yamasaki and Izayoi YaijunRinnegan 19:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) yin is light chakra so making it like something holy and to give you a idea check out my article Yin Release: Kyuuseishu Orb YaijunRinnegan 19:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) New Oh would you like my matrix release for any of your characters? --YaijunRinnegan 22:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok--YaijunRinnegan 23:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm kinda confused if he has a EMS he wont go blind so?YaijunRinnegan 23:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Here are some websites for you to get some names --YaijunRinnegan 23:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) list of boy names List of last names Can you help? Do you know how to upload images to a template, like a infobox template. I tried but failed miserably. -Fahuem gary 21:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I really apprecaite it. :) -Fahuem gary 22:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay Sorry but ask a admin I'm bad with teaching YaijunRinnegan 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of Shikoumaru Mazuka and Five Paths Of Kamizons YaijunRinnegan 19:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) It's great and here this will help you with making jutsu templates http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Form:Jutsu YaijunRinnegan 20:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) just edit the hiro nakamura page and you will see YaijunRinnegan 20:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) What picture? YaijunRinnegan 20:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Here Here's the link: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ten_Tailed_Fox/Character_Infobox Hmm.. I guess so. Go ahead--CloakedinDusk 03:22, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well Well Amayomi can be roughly translated to bitch underworld http://freedict.com/onldict/jap.html go to that website and where it says japanese to english type in ama and you will for yourself --YaijunRinnegan 22:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) How about Awaikuro no Mangekyo Sharingan (Can be roughly translated to light dark of mangekyo sharingan) or atleast thats what i think YaijunRinnegan 23:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) hey Itachi I kinda edited ur Blaze Release: Susanoo. I kinda fixed the infobox and stuff. Sorry --CloakedinDusk 04:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :hmm..if U wanna fight Haku then ur welcome to try--CloakedinDusk 20:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Puttin' Pictures Well, when you are in the editing page, look at the top of the edit box, to see a bunch of icons. The third one on the right (should look like a picture frame with a small green plus sign on it), press that and select your picture. Once you have the entire link for the picture in the box, make sure to remove everything from it xcept for: ' '. Once you have that, just add in that link into te infobox's picture section and save. It should come out well. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 16:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Deletion It was decided by the head mods that your article did not meet the new standards which I have posted the previous night on your talk page. I would will bring it back but you have one night to clean it up or its gone for good.Saimaroimaru 03:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ask Seireitou-shishō for some pointers.Saimaroimaru 20:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) You need to use correct grammar and spelling in your articles.Saimaroimaru 20:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure Go for it. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 19:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry dude about the picture i didn't know someone was using it i was going to use someone else but this stupid computer kept picking your. not kinding i am sorry dude pic nope i didn't know you even had the pic on your page i got it from the internet. though it was cool.......Shadow Rage 16:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) no problem dude, do you want me to remove it or can i use it, let me know.........--Shadow Rage 17:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks dude, your cool too...........--Shadow Rage 17:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) dont understand, dude could you explain.......--Shadow Rage 21:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) i copied it off from other recent character info boxes and then modified it on my own.......there is no definite link for the info box you gotta make one urself.......if u need help let me know.....--Shadow Rage 21:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) just copy it from my character source page and paste on to ur characters source page and then make the changes u need to, thats what i did......--Shadow Rage 21:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Thx dude Please stop creating random jutsu Making jutsu for a character is onething, but making them for no reason is another, please stop--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) uh Actually the pic is Ten's when he was using it for Riyan Uchiha wife but changed it. I asked and he said no becuase he might use it for something else. -Fahuem About: Naruto Eigoukaiki Hey I plan on entering my character Gattsu of the West in this RP, but the problem is my team will to Konoha to look for the same forbidden scroll naruto found. Could you put a word out for me to the Users that have Characters in the Hidden Leaf it would be appreciated bro. Sharingan eyes pic Can I keep it on Ishimaru Masato? I just found out about that 'rule' wind release armor i'd like to add this technique as one of my character's also if you dont mind --EagleWizard08 14:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)